The Fox and The Phoenix
by TeenwolfxGothamGirl10
Summary: "I made a new friend" " can you describe this friend of yours?" "he wears a fighter pilots jacket, wrapped in bandages, with silver teeth and black ooze coming out of it" " what's he's name?" "The Nogitsune"
1. The meeting

The crazy one

Stiles was at Eichen House for a reason and one reason only. The Nogitusne. It ruins his life; he is afraid of it, he's terrified. He was walking around with his roomie, Oliver, when Oliver stopped suddenly. Stiles herd singing from a beautiful voice.

 _Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But baby I been, I been prayin' hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars_

 _We'll be counting stars_

 _Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

Oliver mumbled something like "come on, she is singing again". And they rushed off to the living room and saw someone he hadn't saw in a long time.

Luna Rose has been at Eichen since she was a child. Ever since she was diagnosed with childhood schizophrenia - meaning she can see and hear things only she can hear and see. Her parents couldn't handle it and sent her to Eichen House where she stayed till now. She stopped singing when she heard someone call her name someone she hadn't heard in a long time.

"Luna?" Stiles said. "Stiles?".


	2. Catching up

**A New Friend**

 _ **Luna's POV**_

"Stiles is that you" I said, staring at my former friend. "Yeah...Luna what are you doing here?" Stiles asked. "I'm here because I'm sick...why are _you_ here?" I asked. "I'm here because, uh, because I have sleep paralysis" Stiles said. Then I saw someone behind him but kept quiet, I didn't want him to think was crazy. "oh... sorry about that" I said awkwardly. "you have a beautiful voice" A man wrapped in bandages said. "it was very calming" he said again, it was the same person I saw behind Stiles. I thanked him mentally. "me and Scott thought you left without saying goodbye". "is that what my parents said" I scoff. "I didn't leave...I was _forced_ to leave" I said angrily. "what are you talking about – what do you mean forced?". "I was diagnosed with childhood schizophrenia and forced here by my parents" I said. "oh, I'm sorry, that must be awful" Stiles said. "yeah it- ". I was cut of by the bell that signaled it was time to sleep. I said "bye" to Stiles and Oliver. And prepared for a night of nightmares.


	3. Night of Nightmares

_**Luna's POV**_

I woke up from a nightmare for the second time, tonight. I was singing a lullaby that I heard from my grandma, to calm me down.

 _Day now folds its wing,_

 _Sleep while mother sings,_

 _Dark the night and deep,_

 _Little one now sleep,_

 _Soft the breezes blow,_

 _Rock you to and fro,_

 _While the stars above,_

 _Shine on you with love_

"You have a beautiful voice, it's so calming" a voice came from the dark. I jumped and looked my room, when I caught sight of the man I saw earlier today. "thank you" I said. "what are you doing in my room?" I asked. "you calm me, when you sing I do not want to make chaos" he said, ignoring my question. "would you like me to sing for you?" I asked. He nodded a yes.

 _Oh, misty eye of the_

 _Mountain below,_

 _Keep careful watch of my_

 _Brothers souls,_

 _And should the sky be filled_

 _With fire and smoke,_

 _Keep watching over Durin's sons_

Once I finished the song I asked him a question. "what is your name?". "The Nogitsune" and with that he disappeared. I was thankfully able to go back to sleep without any nightmare, with his name still in my head.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys,

DISCLAINMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF THAT GOES TO THE WRITER  
AND I DO NOT OWN THE MUSIC FEATURED IN MY STORIES

 **SONGS:** _I SEE FIRE BY ED SHEERAN;_ _MARANOA LULLABY_

 _Also i am happy for those who follow me thank you so much_


	4. A Thought

A thought

 _The Nogitsune's POV_

Her power is so strong. I can still feel it, it lingers on me. I don't think she knows what she is. Her voice is like a songbird. I will make her trust me, I will have her power on my side. It will take just a few more minutes till I will be able to take control over him.

I know what she is, and she will be mine. She and I will cause chaos. She will be my phoenix.

 _Luna's POV_

I woke up at the sound of the bell. I could still his name in my mind. He and I will become great friends. When I came put of my room, I could hear rumors that Malia had punched Stiles. So, I rushed over to see if stiles was alright. But, it was to late and it was time for the feelings circle-that's what I like to call it. I was sitting next to Malia and Ms. Morrell was talking about guilt. Stiles was right in fort of me and I could see he was getting anxious. Ms. Morrell told to tell her how my day was. I said, "I made a new friend". "can you describe this friend of yours?" she asked. "he wears a fighter pilots jacket, he's wrapped in bandages, with silver teeth and black ooze coming out of it" I said. "w-what's his name?" she asked with hesitation. "The Nogitsune" I said calmly. "he said I have a beautiful voice". At the corner of my eye I could see Stiles' head snap up at the sound of my description. She froze there with fear in her eyes. She noticed stiles action and dismissed everyone to go back to their rooms.

* * *

A/N: hey guys sorry it took long to upload, had a little bit of writers block.

i hope you guys like the reveal and th Nogitsunes POV.


	5. Freedom

A/N: hey guys, I love that you guys are reading my stories and following them

Thank you to _Spacedoodles_ who reviewed on my story

I hope you guy like this chapter

* * *

 **Freedom**

 _Stiles' POV_

How did she know. How did Luna know about the nogitsune? My childhood friend knows about the thing tormenting me. Ms. Morrell said not to fall asleep, I _cannot_ fall asleep. He cannot take over. I need to talk to Malia and Luna. I hope she's not in danger.

 _Luna's POV_

After the feelings circle it was weird. I don't know why stiles seemed freaked out when I gave my description. "hello Luna" the Nogitsune's voice came out of nowhere. I jumped scared, "hi" I said. "what is wrong?" he asked. "it was weird today, I told everyone about you being my friend, and then stiles and Ms. Morrell got freaked out" I said. "oh... I have to go I will come back later and talk to you more" he said. I felt sad but still said ok.

 _A few hours later (almost time to sleep)_

I'm getting sleepy I think I should got to sleep. I awoke from someone shaking me, I looked up and saw that it was the nogitsune, but he looked like stiles. "what's going on, nogitsune?" I asked. He looked surprised that I knew it was him "I'm going to get you out of here" he said. I looked at him, surprised that he was going to get me out. "ok, just let me get ready" I said. I got up got my sweater, shoes and socks, I told him I'm ready. And just like that I was outside, I finally felt free and it's all thanks to him.


	6. A New Home

A New Home

 _luna's POV_

We have been walking in the forest for a while. He would not tell me where we are going. "where are we going?" I ask. "we are going to an interment camp". _Now_ he tells me. " we are here". I look up to see a camp yhat looks old and is probably falling apart, yet looks so cool. "wow" I say in amazment. We go inside, and I see a bed onbthe floor, I guess that this is where I will be sleeping. "I have to go, I will be back in a little bit" and with that he disappears. I felt alone again so I just lay on the bed and try to fall asleep.

 _Sherriff's POV_

I get a call fron eichen house telling me that Stiles escape. I walked outof my office and tell everybody "I need some officers to go out and look for my son and put out an APB" I say. I see some people get up and go look out for him. I go to my office to call Scott and get him over here. Scott walks into my office, "what's going on?" he asks. "Stiles escaped Eichen house" I say. "ok I'll gather the pack and go out and look for him". I nod an ok.

 **A/N: thank you guys for reviewing and ReBecky010 I will try to make them longer.**


	7. De-Void

A/N: this will be a long chapter and I skipped an episode to were Lydia is kidnapped because I didn't know how to incorporate luna.

I own only things you don't recognize. Also, if any of you like creepypastas please check out my other story **_strange girl._** it's about the creepypasta, Eyeless Jack. Sorry for the delay I have been having some issues with my computer and with school so, I'm so so sorry for the delay.

* * *

 **De-void**

 ** _Lydia's POV_**

I was in the car with Aiden. "turn right and keep going straight" the GPS said. "I'm getting the feeling that we are lost," Aiden said. " and why do you think that?" I asked. " because you just made four rights and four rights make a circle," he said. " it's a new car, the GPS was fine before," I said. " well maybe the GPS would work better if it was on," he said. "what?" I ask, I look towards the front and see that the GPS is not on and start pushing the buttons. "Lydia, you okay," he asked awkwardly. "I need to stop...I need to pull over right now" I say in a hurry. I pull a sharp right into a parking lot. "Lydia, stop!" he said. I stop in a parking lot that has Stiles' body in the middle laying down. we get out of the car and Aiden goes in front of me. he picks him up and we take him to Scott's.

 ** _Scott's POV_**

we carry Stiles inside. "the couch, put him on the couch" I say and we do so. "it looks like he is healing" Deaton says. "healing that-that's good right" I ask. "for him yes, for us...I'm not sure" he says with uncertainty. "shouldn't we be tieing him up" Aiden said. "I have something more effective," Deaton said. he pulls out a vial from his bag. we hold Stiles down as Deaton pours a liquid into Stiles' mouth. Stiles jolts awake and starts attacking Aiden, but Stiles freezes and lays back down. "kanima venom, nice touch," Stiles says. " you know when they say twins get a feeling when the other is in pain," he says to Aiden. Aiden looks at me. "ok, I'll give you a hint...Ethan's at the school" he says. I tell Aiden to go. "doc, you paralyzed his body but you got anything for his mouth," my mom says. "yes I do," Deaton says. He pulls out a piece of tape and tapes his mouth. Stiles starts to scream and then does a dark chuckle. we move to the kitchen. " how much longer will that hold him?" I ask. "I wish I knew. but, what we need to figure out is a better place to hold him. think about the dangers of holding him her. yes, he is paralyzed yet it still feels as if he still has us in the palm of his hand." Deaton says. I look at him, to see him staring at us. "but the scroll said to change his body" Lydia said. "that's if I translated correctly. we are looking for a cure in something that might actually be nothing more than a metaphor" Deaton said. "and Stiles never asked to be a werewolf" I say. "what if it saves his life?" Lycia said. "what if it kills him? I've never done this before" I say. "the venom is not going to last long, something needs to be done sooner than later." Deaton says. "maybe we should call someone" Lydia suggests. I look at her and know who she is thinking of. minutes later Peter is at the door. he examines Stiles and says "this is more war of the mind than of the body". "there are better methods to winning this battle," Peter said. " what kind of methods?" Deaton asks. Peter grabs my hand showing my claws. "we go into his head" he said. a few minutes later, "so do we have a plan?" Deaton asks. "yes, Scott is going to dig through pale and sickly evil Stiles' mind to unearth pale and sickly real Stiles, then guide him back to his own subconscious, but he is not going alone," Peter says. "what do you mean?" I ask. "someone needs to go in with you," he said looking to Lydia. " so what do we do when we find him?" I ask. "you're going to have to guide him out somehow and try to give him back control of his mind, his body," he said. "Scott, we are running out of time," Deaton says. I stick my claws into both Lydia's and Stiles' neck. when I wake I see that both me and Lydia are tied down and we struggle to get out. we struggle more until I hear Lydia's voice say, "do I really have to remind you that you are a werewolf". I look down at the restraints and use my werewolf powers to get out of them, then go to Lydia to get her out. we walk towards the door when I hear it shut. I see that I'm kissing Allison, I hear a thud, "shh, I thought I heard something" I said. I start to notice that I'm not with Allison anymore. " this is wrong, this is a trick" I say. everything starts to shake and I exit the closet. to see that I'm in a white room. I look around and see Lydia and I go to her. we look and see the nogitsune and Stiles playing a game of go. we run towards them, but see that they're getting farther away. we stop and Lydia says,"what do packs use to communicate in long distance?". I turn to her and say, "they howl". I turn towards them and howl towards Stiles. he turns and throws the game board away. we wake up and look towards Stiles. Stiles jolts awake and I see that he throws up bandages. I look towards and see that someone is coming out of them and we take a hold of it thinking its the nogitsune. but is later revealed to be Stiles. I notice that Lydia is missing.

 _ **Nogitsune's POV**_

I take Lydia to the camp and leave her there when I sense that Luna is waking up.

 _ **Luna's POV**_

 _(luna's dream, before she wakes up)_

 _I see a lady walking towards me, when she gets closer I notice that it is me but on fire. "Luna, I have been waiting for you," she says. "why?" I ask. " I think it is time for you to get your powers," she says. "what powers," I ask. "it's time to become the Pheonix," she says. next thing I know a Firebird is coming towards me and I wake up._

 _(end of dream)_

I wake up to see my hands on fire. I look around me and see the nogitsune. I look at him scared. I see him with admiration in his eyes. "shhh it's ok, your alright this means that you have your powers" he says calmly. I try to calm down. "what powers?" I ask. " you're a Pheonix, a Firebird, your kind is very rare and very beautiful." he says.i look at my hands and see that they are dissipating. I look up at him tell him I missed him and that I'm going to sleep and he says okay.

 _ **Nogitsune's POV**_

I look at her sleeping form. she is so beautiful. I want her to be mine. she is _mine._ no one can have her. she is all mine and she will be my mate. even if I have to force her.


	8. AN

hello, everyone thank you for those who are following this story. I am very happy that people love it. I'm very sorry I haven't been updating for a while now. I have gone through some rough times and I'm very sorry. I will be updating soon since school will be letting out next week. I'm very sorry for making you guys wait but its kind of hard and I will be able to do a lot of things in the summer so please be patient and wait till the summer starts. Thank you, sincerely the author.


End file.
